Truth Serum
by Lady Sashi
Summary: What if the Cure was reversed, and what if only one could take it? What would you do if you could only touch one person for the rest of life, and who would you choose? I own nothing.


**A/N: This is an idea I had when X1 first came out, and has nothing to do with the cure of the third enstallment, though it does make it easier to reference in explanation.**

**Truth Serum**

Rogue left the infirmary, passing Logan in the way out.  
She took refuge under a large oak tree while she mulled over the new information. The wheel of the year was turning, and the canopy that sheltered her was a golden hue.  
Jean had discovered a serum, which when taken, cancelled out Rogue's mutation. The serum had to be taken in a number of evenly spaced doses in order for the effects to become permanent, but after they had, she would be able to touch that person, and only that person.  
It seemed almost too good to be true, with only a few drawbacks:  
The serum wouldn't work on Rogue herself;  
And there was only enough for one.  
The ability to touch again was sorely tempting, but only one person?  
Was it enough?  
And who would want her badly enough to do it? Sure, taking it would have no bearing on their lives, they'd still be able to touch others, but for her...  
For her, it would be something different entirely. To do so would be to say, that person wanted her for their own, and no other.  
Forever.  
A tall order when you thought about it.  
But did anyone feel that strongly about her?  
She gathered her thoughts and went up to the dorms in search of Bobby, she needed to tell him; at least give him the option.  
Bobby mulled over what Rogue had presented to him.  
They could be together, finally, in the way he wanted.  
All he had to do was take a couple shots in the arm.  
But did he feel enough for her to make such a statement as the one she was seeking?  
He was, after all, a teen boy in his prime.  
The commitment she was asking for seemed a little too much like being married to him.  
Rogue leaned against the tree trunk, feeling the wind play across her face. Bobby had needed time to think about it. Still she couldn't help but feel a little put out.  
She wasn't expecting an answer right away, the serum would keep, she just didn't like the look of fear in his eyes.  
Rogue looked up as the wind brought the sound of rustling leaves to her ears. Logan stepped out beside her. He was a comforting presence on a cold autumn day, and she was worn out with the constant battles she waged with herself.  
She leaned against him as he silently pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her shivering form.  
"Rough day, Kid?", he asked.  
She nodded and looked up at him as a gust of wind whipped her hair over her face. Without thinking Logan reached to sweep it away and tuck it behind her ear, brushing her bare flesh in the process.  
Rogue stiffened in anticipation...  
As nothing happened.  
For reasons not entirely known even to him, Logan stooped and brushed a gentle kiss to her lips.  
Recovering, the world seemed to go quiet as Rogue went numb.  
What was happening?  
How could he do this?  
Why was he doing this?  
Her eyes begged for answers to questions her lips could not ask.  
"The Doc told me about the serum when I went in for some test or other", he explained, "there's just a few more treatments to go".  
_Then I'm yours._  
Rogue couldn't breathe right now, she couldn't think.  
This man had just stolen the only chance she would ever have at happiness.  
She needed to breathe. Needed to think. Needed to get away.  
Rogue broke away from him and ran, Logan made no attempt to follow her.

_How could he do this, how could he take away my only chance!_  
She had no option to be with Bobby now, and no had the chance to be with her.  
She was trapped.  
Rogue stopped.  
How could she have been so selfish.  
Logan hated needles, and this was a repeat treatment, for him to even want to take it said a lot. He had taken the serum before anyone else could; yes he had stolen it away from anyone else,  
He had stolen their chance to be with her the way only he could now.  
How could she have been so blind, so stupidly, foolishly blind.

Logan was packing his things, he couldn't be around her if she didn't want him.  
He looked at the vials of serum on the dresser. He would be hers, even if she didn't want him, he would be hers so no one else could.  
So that _someone_ could.  
The serum was useless unfinished.  
He pocketed the serum; Jean had given him dosage instructions.  
He was nearly through when a shadow slid over his bed.  
He straightened.  
Had she come to reject him outright for his rash behavior, or had she come to claim what was now only rightfully hers?  
Logan breathed in as he slowly turned toward the woman standing at his door.


End file.
